


Glasses

by LetsbeAwesome



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsbeAwesome/pseuds/LetsbeAwesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcel can't find his glasses. Liam helps him out...a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

"Hey Li, have you seen my glasses?" A nasally yet totally endearing voice call down the stair and into the living room where Liam was currently catching up on Game of Thrones. "No, babe I haven't. I thought you were going to start wearing your contacts." He called back as he paused the t.v. and walked up the stairs to help his boyfriend find his horrendous glasses. 

He walked into the bedroom to find his lanky limbed boyfriend running about the room clad only in Liam's old hockey jersey and his calvin kliens', with his curls bouncing wildly as he milled about. If Liam said he wasn't totally turned on right now, he would be lying through his teeth. He grabbed taller boy by the waist from behind and nuzzled his face into the back of his neck.

"Mar, what about your contacts? I thought you were going to start using them." His voice muffled by Marcel's skin as he placed small kiss through the clothing. He felt the younger boy relax into his chest and take a deep breath. "They've been hurting my eyes lately so I wanted to take a break for at least today, since it's my day off. I wanted to relax with you without my eyes hurting but I would like to actually see you." He said with a sigh. It had been a awhile since him and Liam had had a day to themselves, and he just wanted to watch crap t.v. that insulted his intelligence and fucking cuddle with his popstar boyfriend. Was that to much to ask?

Liam pulled his head up and looked over Marcel's shoulder to look around the room. He let out a loud laugh as he spotted the hideous framed glasses sitting in the same place that the green-eyed boy places them every night. He let go of the younger lad and walked over to the nightstand and picked them up. "Really, babe. They were on the nightstand." He laughed out as he strode back to the lanky boy. 

Marcel glared the best he could at the blurry figure of his boyfriend that he loved so much. It wasn't fair he had checked his nightstand at least six times. Damn his poor vision. 

Liam just laugh some more at his boyfriends half-hearted glare and place the glasses gently on his beautiful face. Marcel blinked a few times for his eyes to ajust and beamed at his boyfriend. Liam smiled back and placed his hand on the back of Marcel's head and pulled him down a few inches to place his lips against his passionately. Marcel sighed contently into the kiss. If there was one thing he like more than cuddling with Liam it was kissing him. The way their lips slotted together was just oh. He felt Liam run his tongue across his bottom lip. Asking for entrance, which he gladly opened for. Laim tasted like peaches and honey and just Liam. He moaned as Liam ran his tongue over the roof of his mouth. Liam smiled into the kiss and pulled back slightly to peck Marcel's lips one last time. " I love you, Mar." 

Marcel smiled and leaned forward and rubbed his nose with Liam's. " I love you too, Li." his voice deeper and slower. Then he added in a whiny tone, "Now let's go cuddle!" Liam just laughed and let him drag him back to the living room because he knew cuddling would lead to a lot more if he had anything to do with it. 

;) I have no idea what the ship name is. But I think they would be adorable.


End file.
